Automotive vehicles employ a variety of mechanisms to provide for the safety of vehicle occupants. In particular, seat belt technologies provide restraint to vehicle occupants during periods of rapid deceleration, such as those during automotive collisions. U.S. Pat. No. 9,090,225 B2 entitled “Shoulder Belt Latch Load-Limiting System” by Rouhana is directed to a three point seat belt system wherein a locking cam and deformable member are configured to limit stresses applied to the vehicle occupant during a period of rapid deceleration.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.